Inmortalidad
by Lady Paper
Summary: En el Londres del siglo XIX la inmortalidad era tema del diablo... o de los seres de la noche. Los mortales podrían confundirla con un sentimiento, tan rojo como la misma sangre, el amor. Parejas canon. prólogo UP! 0/de 13
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué tal? Aquí estoy publicando un nuevo fic crossover DC + MK ¿Por qué no lo publico como cross? Porque creo que en esa sección entran menos lectores. ¿Será sólo mi impresión?**

**Bueno, en relación a esta nueva historia, decirles que ya tenía escrito este prólogo hace tiempo. Se lo mostré a Kikyo en su momento y la verdad ya lo habia olvidado, pero por estos días, sedienta (no, no de sangre U _ U )... como decía, sedienta de ideas e inspiración para escribir y continuar mi otro fic en proceso, encontré que necesitaba distender mis pensamientos, así como una válvula de escape para desahogar mis macabras ideas ( : D )**

**Este fic pretende ser algo menos denso que "Magic Life", aunque me conozco y sé que terminaré sumiéndolos en algunas de mis más oscuras ideas. De todas formas espero relajarme al escribir una historia diferente (que además no es mi fuerte hacer Universos Alternos). Me demoraré probablemente, pero, como les decía, sólo espero pasarlo bien y compartirlo con aquellos que deseen lo mismo. Sin ánimo de ser exhaustiva históricamente hablando, espero dar la imagen más precisa posible; de la misma forma... una confesión... ¡no sé nada de vampiros! _  
><strong>

**Me colgarán seguramente pero, como siempre, me gusta experimentar. De alguna manera pienso que les ofreceré una mirada diferente de aquellos vampiros prototipo de adolescentes hollywoodenses y probablemente algo más cercano a lo clásico, sin embargo, en honor a la verdad, todo lo que sé de vampiros lo he adquirido por referencias y no por lectura (aunque haya leído parte de "Drácula" y haya visto Nosferatu) Ahora una breve síntesis.  
><strong>

_Un toque (intenso) de tragedia, una buena parte de horror, y un fondo de romanticismo londinense (y francés, que me gusta más) darán vida a la búsqueda de la felicidad de los jóvenes Shinichi Kudo, Heiji Hattori, Saguru Hakuba y Kuroba Kaito, junto a sus novias. Por el camino se encontrarán con un misterio más allá de su comprensión y, al menos uno de ellos, tendrá que lidiar con la tragedia frente a sus ojos. _

Sólo 13 capítulos más prólogo. Disfrútenlo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Magic Kaito y Detective Conan pertenecen al mangaka Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

A principios de la colonización inglesa, muchos lugares exóticos recibieron la visita y permanencia de perfectos caballeros sucios por el viaje. La India y África fueron sus destinos favoritos, sin embargo, hubo algunos osados que movidos por la aventura y la pobreza, incluso antes que su propio gobierno, aventuraron sus pasos a zonas más orientales. Uno de ellos, un pobre resabio de pirata inglés, dueño de un mercante que se caía a pedazos, casi de la misma forma como se le caían los dientes por un mal tratado escorbuto, llegó a una isla paradisíaca de un territorio isleño al oriente del mayor Imperio Oriental, informado por algunos de sus contactos chinos. El nombre de la isla: Hokkaido.

Luego de ese primer contacto, y después de llegar a puertos chinos e ingleses con sendas riquezas, algunos, sedientos de esa aventura y ansias de riqueza que los caracterizaba, se embarcaron en el "Sirena" y se fueron a aquellas lejanas tierras que se hacían llamar Nihon.

Gracias a esos contactos portuarios comerciales, en Osaka, una familia comenzó a enriquecerse, los Hattori. Hattori Heizo, en aquellos años era un púber de apenas 12 años, pero su familia, pensando en lo mejor para él, lo envió más al norte, a Tokio, a conocer a una prima lejana con la que debería desposarse, Hajime Shizuka. Se gustaron enseguida y las familias fijaron la boda. Shizuka tenía dos amigas entrañables casi de su misma edad, ambas hermanas: Fujiminie Chikage y Fujiminie Yukiko. Las que conocieron a dos primos también de Osaka, Kuroba Toichi y Kudo Yusaku. Luego de un noviazgo reposado para las tres parejas, se celebraron sus bodas cuando cada una alcanzó los quince años.

Los tiempos se fueron poniendo peligrosos, y muchas nuevas familias decidieron partir a Osaka todos juntos, a forjar un futuro como mercantes, pero otras familias decidieron emigrar hacia otras partes del Japón. Sin embargo una familia que no podía tener hijos, apenas llegados a Osaka, fueron tentados a viajar a bordo del "Sirena": Mouri Kogoro junto a su joven esposa embarcó, dejando a su medio hermano, Ginzo Nakamori, de 15 años, con la promesa de hacer riquezas en otras tierras y volver por él. Ginzo quedó al cuidado de los Hattori. Por esa época los Hattori recibieron una dulce noticia, Shizuka estaba esperando un bebé. El colonialismo por aquellos tiempos comenzó a hacerse muy potente, y los japoneses recibieron visitas de occidente muy a menudo, pero esto no era bien visto por las autoridades del shogunato, el que veía una amenaza latente. Malas cosechas y constantes tifones azotaron a la nación, provocando desabastecimiento y revueltas políticas, azuzados por algunas corrientes religiosas nuevas traídas por los ingleses y norteamericanos. En una de estas revueltas, Hattori Shizuka perdió al bebé que esperaban. Ante estos imponderables, la llegada del "Sirena" fue una luz de esperanza para los Hattori, los Kudo y los Kuroba, quienes a la luz de la carta enviada por Mouri, amigo de la familia, decidieron tentar suerte en otras lejanas tierras.

Fue así como todos tocaron tierra en puertos españoles justo cuando comenzaban a correr rumores sobre rebeliones en África e India. Pero no eran los mismos que embarcaron, Shizuka había parido un nuevo bebé, mientras que los Kudo y los Kuroba habían encargado nueva descendencia. Ya no eran 6, sino 9.

Aún faltaba viaje y unas espeluznantes noticias llegaban al barco. Una epidemia que transformaba a las personas en seres sedientos de sangre hacía estragos en Londres. La razón les decía que algo así no podía ser verdad, pero lo cierto es que, en aquellas largas noches a bordo, en aquellos húmedos y estrechos camarotes, había mucho espacio para las supersticiones y el pesimismo.

Faltaba una semana para llegar. Pronto todas las dudas se despejarían.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: "Compromiso"<strong>


	2. Cap 1 Compromisos

**Holas! Hace mucho tiempo que no subía algo nuevo, y mucho más tiempo desde que no actualizaba este fic. Como les decía en el prólogo, mi incursión en el tema vampiresco es un juego, y cada vez que he escrito algo de este fic lo he pasado muy bien, porque he sido libre y desprovista del canon, hasta cierto punto.  
>Por lo mismo repito que este fic está fuera de lo que sabemos de DC y MK. Sólo uso los personajes y parte de sus personalidades.<br>Por cierto, me di la libertad de tomar prestada una referencia de personaje: algo histórico algo ficticio, ya lo leerán.  
>Por otra parte, se aceptan ideas para continuar el fic, porque esta historia es diferente a otras que he creado, la voy haciendo y la voy publicando, no tengo un final previsto, pero confieso que son 13 capitulos.<br>Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. **

Capítulo 1: Compromisos.

Sus vestimentas hacía mucho tiempo habían sido cambiadas por ropas occidentales. Era importante mantener los kimonos lejos de la sucia vida de un barco mercante, por lo que esperaban llegar a su destino para volver a ponérselos. Se encontraban encallados en un puerto español y una nueva aventurilla les esperaba. No estuvieron más que tres días encallados en ese puerto, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que los hombres pudieran ir por fruta fresca y procurar una mejor alimentación para las madres. Además las jóvenes pudieron estirar las piernas y conocer una pequeña muestra de la generosa tierra española, aunque fuera un maloliente puerto.

Pasar por territorio español fue una interesante experiencia para Kuroba Toichi. El idioma y el cambio de dinero eran barreras bastante duras de sortear, pero Toichi ideó una forma de hacer algo de dinero español. Conocía algunos trucos de prestidigitación y, con ello, se ganó algunas monedas para comprar en el mercado. Los gitanos se acercaron al nutrido grupo que se formó alrededor del joven japonés, y se abrieron paso abruptamente al escuchar el cerrado aplauso ante el fin del pequeño espectáculo de Toichi. Furiosos por la pérdida de público se levantaron contra los japoneses y los persiguieron por todo el mercado. En medio de la persecución, uno de los feriantes recibió un empujón de parte de un gitano demasiado grande. Así fue como una lluvia de tomates podridos se gestó entre gitanos y mercaderes. En medio del fuego cruzado, Toichi, Heizo y Yuusaku tomaron algunas frutas y verduras y huyeron, dejando gran parte del dinero recaudado en un sucio saquito colgado de una tienda a manera de pago.

A un par de cuadras se cruzaron con un grupo montado, armado con espadas y pistolas de un tiro. Toichi observó el rápido avanzar de la escuadra que, a todas luces, iba a detener la escandalosa y monumental gresca de la feria. Sorprendido por el carácter impulsivo del pueblo español esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Heizo y Yuusaku voltearon unos metros más adelante y lo llamaron, un poco preocupados por verse envueltos en un problema mayor. Veintiún años tenía Toichi cuando miró hacia adelante, donde se encontraban sus compañeros y amigos de viaje, abriendo sus brazos con plena libertad y gritando con todas sus energías:

- ¡Europa es maravillosa! ¡Seré un famoso mago y recorreré Europa!

Yuusaku conocía el carácter aventurero de su primo. A veces podía ser demasiado arriesgado, pero también sabía muy bien que era un cabezota de primera, por lo que la tenacidad era una de sus mayores virtudes. Desde su puesto, tan sorprendido como Heizo, el que se transformaría en un par de años en el ayudante de un famoso detective inglés, sonrió entusiasta y devolvió el gesto:

- ¡No lo dudo, primo!

Heizo, un hombre más práctico, sólo quería avanzar pronto y perder de vista todo vestigio de la pelea y del mercado, por lo que, atento a todo, pudo distinguir a uno de los gitanos que los persiguieron señalándolos a la distancia.

Corrieron a toda prisa y se perdieron entre los callejones que antes habían explorado, camino al puerto. Cansados, se miraron mientras jadeaban, y soltaron grandes carcajadas, apretándose el estómago de la tensión. Cuando se calmaron pudieron ver la bandera verde izada sobre el mástil de su barco. Era hora de volver.

Tan pronto como abordaron, un sonoro y profundo silbato se dejó oír. Sabían que la detención sería corta, pero no comprendieron toda la información por lo que la partida los pilló de sorpresa. Yuusaku reflexionó en ese instante que debían comprender las instrucciones dadas a los tripulantes en vista de su incomprensión del idioma. Ya no valía la pena aprender castellano, aunque Toichi algo había aprendido. (Era tan social)

Toichi y Yuusaku buscaron a un tripulante amigo, Takenori, para plantearle la situación. Cuando lo encontraron, el marinero volteó asustado y a la defensiva, como si hubiera estado esperando a que lo atraparan. Sus ojos aterrorizados cambiaron bruscamente a la calma, al ver a sus compatriotas sorprendidos por su extraña actitud.

- Una carta para ustedes, es de Inglaterra.

- ¿Por qué tu susto?

- Dicen que la plaga se subió a este barco.

- ¿Qué plaga?

- Ustedes no conocen el destino de esa sangre maldita…

Un fuerte pitido los interrumpió. Era el último llamado. De pronto Shizuka salió al pasillo preocupada y se alivió al ver a sus maridos. Pronto su expresión cambió.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Chikage-chan y a Nakamori-kun?

- Pensamos que estarían contigo- respondió Toichi-

- Pues hace rato Chikage salió porque necesitaba aire fresco. Cuando nos enteramos que pronto zarparíamos, Nakamori-kun se ofreció a buscarla, y aún no ha vuelto ninguno.

- Una mujer sola es una llamada directa a ser devorada- el rostro de Takenori cambió mil veces de colores.

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- A Toichi esas palabras no le gustaron para nada. Algo en su memoria le llegó de golpe, pero el apremio por su esposa lo sobrepuso.

- Puede ser victima de esos animales… Los vampiros…- Toichi palideció y Yuusaku lo contuvo.

De pronto se escuchó la voz de Nakamori. Venía saludando y pidiendo un poco de ayuda, pues Chikage se veía algo cansada.

- ¿Qué te sucedió, Chikage?

- Sólo me sentí fatigada, es todo.

- La encontré a medio camino pero estaba algo pálida. Así que pasamos a comer unas viandas y nos vinimos algo lento. Lo siento.

- De acuerdo, al menos ya estamos todos.

Takenori no dejó de mirar a Chikage. Trató de poner atención a su cuello, pero nada pudo encontrar dando sólo un vistazo.

Al entrar al pasillo inferior Yuusaku procedió a leer la carta. Era de Kogoro, esperando que estuvieran todos bien, y que estaba muy contento de poder recibirlos. Además les tendría una sorpresa que alegría mucho a la familia. Todos se miraron, pensando en las barriguitas que lentamente se asomaban y en aquella hermosa criaturita que Shizuka cuidaba con esmero: Heiji. La carcajada fue general ¿Quién sorprendería a quien?

Llegaron a Londres una fría mañana de enero. La niebla era intensa y sólo se divisaban los faroles de las casitas de los marineros, y una que otra que dejaban ver gran movimiento. De vez en cuando pasaban rápidamente algunas luces acompañadas de un rítmico sonido metálico, que luego averiguarían que eran carros tirados por caballos.

Los varones desembarcaron todos los bolsos, mientras las mujeres intentaban encontrar el lugar que Kogoro les había señalado como sitio de encuentro el día que ellos llegaran. El mensaje telegráfico había sido enviado la noche anterior, y habían recibido clara respuesta a pesar del mal tiempo que amenazaba con que su desembarque se retrasara.

De pronto fue Nakamori-kun quien divisó un carruaje modesto de madera sin labrar y sin cobertor, tirado por dos caballos robustos. Un hombre alto y de contextura media lo dirigía, y en su rostro se dibujaba un bigotito bien trabajado. Nakamori corrió a su encuentro, como movido por la intuición. A pesar de los años podía reconocer a su medio hermano a kilómetros de distancia.

Mouri Kogoro y Eri habían montado un emporio muy próspero. A esas horas, ya la mujer se había levantado y preparaba masas de pan. Cuando ella al fin pudo aparecerse a saludar al grupo, todas las chicas se llevaron una sorpresa… ¡Eri también estaba embarazada y llevaba un vestido occidental tan cómodo para su barriga!

Al poco tiempo nació el hijo de Yuusaku y Yukiko. Su nombre fue Shinichi, y como la familia era demasiado grande, el emporio ya no era lugar para tanta gente, por lo que todos decidieron crear una sucursal del emporio. Allí se trasladaron a vivir los Kudo y los Hattori, con perspectivas de crear un tercer local del emporio, cuando la situación fuera precisa. Fue así como Heiji y Shinichi se criaron como hermanos.

Sin embargo Yuusaku no tenía talento para llevar un emporio. A él le interesaban las ciencias, y comenzó a llenar el emporio de utensilios científicos, encerrándose por horas en las bodegas donde atiborraba los estantes con productos fascinantes. Heizo le seguía el juego, puesto que el anexo había agregado diversificación de clientes, pero pronto fue necesario separar el emporio de ese peligroso stock de productos.

Así fue como un día Shinichi, que jugaba en el vestíbulo del nuevo local, hizo tropezar a un hombre de edad mediana, que ostentaba un mostacho abultado, una frente amplia y unos ojos grises muy agudos. El ruido de su trastabillar hizo que Yuusaku apareciera rápidamente alcanzando a sostenerlo.

- Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho- Yuusaku sólo se disculpaba por el tiradero de juguetes del pequeño Shinichi.

- No se preocupe, comprendo que el espacio no es una virtud en las casas de este lado de Londres… pero no es eso a lo que vengo.

- ¿En qué podría ayudarle, señor?

El sujeto levantó lentamente la mirada, repasando cada una de las ropas de Yuusaku, hasta que se le quedó mirando los ojos, al tiempo que se colocaba sus anteojos.

- Vine por insumos y creo que encontré al ayudante perfecto.

- ¿De qué está usted hablando, señor?

- Disculpe que no me haya presentado; mi nombre es Arthur Joseph Doyle Bell, para servirle.

Yuusaku le conocía. En innumerables ocasiones había leído en el diario sus aportes a la policía de Scotland Yard. Era médico, pero casi parecía detective.

- Es… es un honor señor.

Esa tarde, cuando Yukiko volvió de ayudar a Chikage, quien tenía serios problemas en controlar al pequeño y demandante Kaito, su bebé, se encontró con la tienda cerrada. Más tarde se enteró que debería atender sola la tienda pues su esposo había sido contratado como asistente por el médico inglés.

En esa época ya los niños habían nacido, y compartían como si fueran hermanos. En una de las reuniones que sostenían los días sábado, y considerando que no les era fácil establecer relaciones con los londinenses, decidieron que los chicos se casarían entre ellos, arreglando sus matrimonios.

Por esos días, ellos se encontraban ajenos a los misterios que tenía a toda Londres en un estado de desconfianza máximo. Todo lo extraño y diferente era intrínsecamente malo, y siendo así, comerciar con los extraños también era de cuidado. Si no fuera por la necesidad y los precios bajos, las empleadas ni siquiera se asomarían a los emporios y, el local de insumos científicos también estaría fatal de no ser por la gran variedad que presentaba. Al ser japoneses, ellos no notaban la diferencia entre ser discriminados y ser ignorados. Pero Toichi y Heizo si lo notaban. Los precios mayoristas que les daban los mercantes, estaban subiendo mucho y pronto mantener los precios bajos del emporio sería imposible.

En un afán de seguir compitiendo, Toichi se disfrazó de un tendero con quien compartía cierto parecido y averiguó que el precio que a ellos les daban era mucho más caro que a los demás, y con tristeza averiguó que la razón era su diferencia racial. Pero su pequeño teatro casi se vino abajo cuando, en medio del diálogo, la palabra "vampiro" apareció.

¿Sospechaban que entre ellos había un vampiro?

Era imposible comerciar con las mismas personas. Por ello Toichi decidió que nuevamente debían diversificar sus servicios.

Mientras Kaito fuera pequeño, Chikage se quedaría en Londres, pero Toichi decidió invertir todos sus ahorros en una compañía mercantil de transporte. Para ello tendría que ser él mismo quien lo trabajara, mientras conseguía posicionarse como mercantil seria. Comerciaría directamente con Francia, Holanda y Luxemburgo, para enviar de forma directa los productos a la mercantil. Vendría un par de veces al año a Londres a ver a su familia y esperaba que en cinco años todo estuviera resuelto.

Y al principio todo estuvo bien. Kaito amaba a su padre y este aprendió muchos más trucos de prestidigitación que le enseñó al pequeño. La mercantil se transformó en la más próspera, y los londinenses se volvieron algo más gentiles con ellos. La sombra de los vampiros se detuvo.

Pero a los cinco años Kuroba Toichi no volvió. Cuando Kaito tenía 8 años Kuroba Toichi desapareció.

**Próximo capítulo n°2: "Gemelas"**


End file.
